Because Jin is a punk bitch
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Hwoarang was on a mission. Steve was having a bad day. MANSEX. Nuff said.


It was after the tournament Steve Fox hadn't won. He was frustrated that god damn Jin won.

Steve's patience was running out. The whole day had just been frustrating. Steve needed a stress reliever.

Maybe if he just went back to the hotel to rest he'd feel better after he'd wake up. So tired and defeated Steve went back to his room. Once Steve had opened the door he heard a loud banging sound coming from his room. Steve put on his boxing cloves. The he shouted "Who's there" A discombobulated Hwoarang fell from the bed.

"Erm… I didn't expect you to be home so early Hehe" Hwoarang smirked nervously. Steve fox was not amused he was too god damn irritated for this shit.

"So why exactly are you inside my underwear drawer?" Steve questioned.

"Oh well you know I thought I'd straighten up your area a bit."

"So I take it you're my new cleaning lady?"

"Ahhh Well its hard out here for a fighter."

"Pffft then tell me why you have lace panties in your hand with garter belts."

"Err early Christmas present?"

"Christmas present my ass"

"So…erm… by any chance would you put this on?"

Steve didn't know how to respond to that…

"Oh c'mon it'd Bring out your legs seriously

Hwoarang began walking towards Steve, Steve walked back slowly until he hit the wall. Steve's face was flushed pink. The fox had been trapped in his own den. Hwaorang leaned in for the kiss. Steve tsundere at first decides to indulge in the kiss. Their lips meet in sensual array of friction. They pull apart. Steve is confused. Awkwardly he speaks.

"What are you trying to pull Hwoarang?"

"I'm trying hit that's what" And with that Hwaorang slid down Steve's shorts. Steve quickly pulled them back up.

"Hold up Hold up you call that a confession you think just you come in here all willy nil-"

Hwoarang interrupted him with another kiss. Steve gave up and fell into the spell of the kiss. Soon they traveled onto the bed. Hwoarang pulled down Steve's shorts successfully this time. With a smirk Hwoarang pulled out the lace.

"What in gods name do you think your doing?"

"Come onnnnnnnnnnn just put it onnnnn please?" Hwaorang best pleading face.

"Don't look at me like that…Ugh… If it'll stop your yammering"

So with all the dignity Steve had he snatched the lace lingerie out of Hwoarang's hand and treaded to the bathroom and closed the door.

Steve knew that the rest was looking up.

Hwoarang was eagerly waiting for Steve to come out of the bathroom in the past 5 minutes he's heard "God how do I put this damn thing on and random rattling. Hwoarang was getting worried. Soon after that he heard a huge thump sound and **AHH SHIT**. "STEVE YOU GOOD?" "Yeah fine."

Steve descended out of the bathroom lingerie and all. Hwoarang had achieved his goal. Steve fox in lace what a joyous day. Steve's face was bright pink. Hwaorang's eyes filled with delight. After a minute of exchanged looks Steve spoke.

"So how do I look?

"Do I even have to answer?" With that Hwoarang pulled Steve to the bed.

Hwaorang began stroking and kissing Steve. Steve silently moaning, Put his hand inside of Hwoarang's shirt. Both moaned inside the kiss. Pulling apart for breath. Reconnecting arms and body joints combining Hwoarang began to trail kisses down Steve's neck. Suppressing the moans Steve refused to let out Hwoarang's hand moving to a lower more sensitive area. Steve's moans finally escaped his mouth.

"Ohh so you like that huh?" Hwoarang said smugly.

"Just shut up and keep going"

After more stroking and touching , both were hard Hwoarang knew what time it was. Penetration.

So after putting Steve in a desirable position he open-end his legs and whipped out his dick.

"I'm going in now."

"O_O" was Steve Fox's only response.

Hwaorang trusted in. Steve fox made a high squeamish odd noise.

"That was sooo cute" Hwoarang said smugly with a grin.

"S-Shut your mouth Hwoaooooaaaaa-"

The thrusting continued In and out. Out and in. Slower and faster.

Occasionally Hwoarang would whisper some unholy unthinkable Unmentionable things into Steve's ear.

Making the whole experience that much sweeter.

Steve Fox's legs wrapped around Hwoarang's body. They were in complete sync with each other.

Finally after a while both sped up. The climax was here.

"So I'm going to have to ask? Inside or Outside. Makeitquick" Hwoarang said between breaths.

"Wait what do you…OUTSIDEOUTSIDE.

Hwoarang pulled out and both ejaculated.

They then flopped to the side laying on different sides of the bed.

Steve spoke.

"Thank you Hwoarang."

"WHAT!? Your thanking me? Shooot anytime I've got some more things I'd like to see you in"

"I take it back"

"C'moooonnnnn Stevie I saw this adorable Lolita dress, you'd look so sexy in it.

"Good lord kill me now"

The rest is silence.

* * *

**I got nothing to say.**

**I just really hope no one actually touches themselves to this.**


End file.
